


H(E)AR(T)D TO GET

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Psychopath, Violence, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: Yunho thinks Jaejoong is playing hard to get, but the eager man will do whatever it takes to get the heart of the one he’s chasing after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading! The title can be read as HARD or HEART to Get. That's the 'best' title I could ever think of. *u*

Yunho knows it. He is sure that Jaejoong feels the same way about him.

He barely spends his time with his friends anymore ever since he met Jaejoong. He had been following the man his crushing on for months like a lost puppy.

To him, Jaejoong is his everything. He makes his day happy when they got to spend time together, alone. Just them, no one else.

Yoochun and Donghae, his two best friends invited him to catch up since they’ve been busy with work and barely spends time with each other because Yunho often hangs out with them. Unfortunately, Yunho still won’t be with them for long.

“Hey guys! I’ll go now.” Yunho told them.

Yoochun took a bite of the cookie he bought and looked baffled at his friend. “You weren’t even with us for like 20 minutes and you’re leaving already.”

“Um… Jaejoong.”

Donghae rolled his eyes. “Yeah of course it’s about him again.”

“Gotta be careful now. Someone might get near him.” Yunho chuckled, patting both of his friends’ back. “Bye guys.”

“He didn’t even answer you yet.” Donghae said a little above a whisper, shaking his head.

“They aren’t even official yet and Yunho’s acting like a possessive boyfriend towards Jaejoong.” Donghae whispered so that Yunho won’t hear him.

“What’s that?”

“Uh, what I’m trying to say is that go on and take care buddy.”

Yunho nodded. “Okay then, I’ll go.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling our other friends!” Yoochun exclaimed, making the other customers look at their direction.

“Keep it down will you?”

“I’m sorry.” Yoochun apologized. “But really, he’s been acting weird nowadays.”

“Yeah. I’ve heard him one time murmuring something.”

“Really? What did he say?”

“I can’t understand him.”

“Something really is weird; the way he looks at people who stares at Jaejoong is really creepy. It looks like he wanted to take them down already.”

“There are actually more but I can’t explain it.”

“Donghae, do you think there is something wrong with Yunho?”

o-o-o

  
“You’re finally going to answer Yunho, aren’t you?” his friend, Changmin started the conversation. The latter has been the one Jaejoong is talking with about Yunho. He tells him everything, about what Yunho does to him and what he feels towards him. Jaejoong sometimes seeks advice from him, but of course none it were followed by him. “Are you sure about him?”

Jaejoong took a sip of his coffee before nodding in agreement. “Um… yes.”

“Congrats.” the taller man told him. “After almost a year of courting you. I don’t know why you made him wait that long if you already know that you feel the same way as well.”

Jaejoong rested his chin on his palm, elbow on the round table and thought carefully. “I just wanted to know him more of course.” At first he didn’t really like him because he thought that Yunho was just playing pranks on him. He have had enough of people messing up with his feelings, but he realized as time went by that Yunho is different from them. “I can’t just say yes to him immediately. I have to know if he’s actually serious about me or not.”

“After a year, what do you think?”

“He is serious. He really is.” Jaejoong smiled, biting his lower lip.

“Okay, but you know what? I have to be honest with you.” Changmin leaned closer to him. “He looks really scary when you introduced him to us. He looked so jealous of us. You’re not even a real couple yet and he acts so possessive.”

Jaejoong just shrugged. “Junsu told me the same thing.”

“You can’t blame us.” Changmin and Junsu were really bothered at how Jaejoong’s suitor looked at them when they first saw each other. All they saw was pure jealousy in his eyes when they were talking to their friend.

“Aren’t you and Junsu happy for me?”

“We are happy for you, Jaejoong.”

“You don’t seem like it.”

“Jaejoong, we are happy that you finally have someone you can rely, not counting me and Junsu. We’re happy that you’re starting to open up with other people and that you’re finally ready to love again.” his friend tried to explain to him carefully. “It’s just that… he’s…”

“He’s what?…”

He’s a lunatic, he tried to blurt out but decided not to for he knows that Jaejoong will be mad at him. “Nevermind.”

“Why are you all telling me this?”

“Giving you a warning I guess.”

Jaejoong pinched his friend’s cheek, laughing at he just told him. “You’re too funny.”

“Just tell us if he ever hurts you. We’ll break his neck if he does.”

“I doubt you will because I know he won’t do that to me. He’s such a sweetheart you know?” Jaejoong felt his cheeks blushed, recalling the moments where Yunho does things that makes his heart does weird somersaults. “He’s the sweetest, the loveliest and the most caring person I ever met. I really wish that he’s the one. Well I actually can feel it.”

Changmin rolled his eyes when he heard those sugary compliments on the notorious Jung Yunho Jaejoong is talking about. “You compliment him too much.” he grunted, gulping down the rest of his drink. “You always tell me that every time we talk about him.”

“I’m just telling you the truth.”

“You like _everything_ about him?” Changmin asked him, emphasizing the word _everything_. “As in everything? Don’t you notice that he’s a little bit possessive?”

Jaejoong looked at him puzzled. “I do think he is, but I think that it’s cute.”

“And when did being possessive become cute?”

Jaejoong ignored the question and changed the topic. “I don’t know why you are being so hard on him.”

“Oh yeah, why would I even bother explaining my opinion if you’re going to defend him anyway.”

“I am going to set a date wherein you and Junsu can meet him.” Jaejoong and rubbed his hands and noticed the facial expression his friend just did. “Don’t make that face, Changmin. I just want you guys to know him better.”

When Changmin didn’t say anything, he continued, “He makes me feel special. He makes me feel like I’m the most special person in his life and I like that kind of feeling.” Jaejoong sighed, his whole face being red again just by thinking of Yunho. “I’ve been waiting for this kind of feeling for God knows how long.”

“If that’s what makes you happy, then so be it.” Changmin sighed in defeat; not wanting to make any arguments with his friend. “I’m sorry if I sound like I’m badmouthing your future boyfriend.”

“Just promise me that you’ll when I call you and Junsu to meet him, okay?”

“Okay.” his friend just simply answered.

“I love him. I love Yunho.”

o-o-o

“Do you want to go inside?” Jaejoong asked, opening the door widely.

“Yeah sure.”

Jaejoong was on his way home when he bumped into Yunho. But the latter actually did it on purpose so that he can send him home.

When Yunho left Yoochun and Donghae at the café, he actually followed where Jaejoong was supposed to go. He saw him hanging out with his friend Changmin. They saw them but didn’t hear what they were talking about.

Jaejoong placed his bag on his room first before leading Yunho on his kitchen. “Have you eaten dinner already?”

“Not yet. I can cook for you.” he suggested.

“Really? You can cook for me?”

“Sure. Just tell me what’s available in your fridge.”

“Just a vegetable soup will do, I’m fine with it.”

“Okay then.”

“It’s still kind of early actually. Maybe I can call Changmin and tell him to come here so that you can know each other well. I can’t Junsu over since he has work tonight.”

_Changmin_

_Junsu_

Those names again. He doesn’t want to hear those names. He doesn’t like them. He doesn’t like the way they sit so close to Jaejoong. He doesn’t want to share Jaejoong with anyone else.

Jaejoong noticed that Yunho is being quiet, just chopping the vegetables and barely saying anything. Usually, the latter would be the one starting the conversation and thinks that maybe he’s not just feeling well.

“I’ll just get my phone at my room.”

Jaejoong went to his room and grabbed his bag to get his phone. When he turned around, Yunho was standing in front of his room.

“Yunho, you scared me!” he jumped from his spot, surprised to see an angry looking Yunho… with a knife on his hand. It looked scary, but just ignored it at first. “Do you need anything?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll call Changmin. I’ll just ask him if he wants to…”

Yunho didn’t even let Jaejoong finish his sentence. “Stop mentioning his name!” he shouted, his breath becoming uneven. “I don’t want you to say his name.”

“Why not? He’s my friend. What is wrong with you?”

“I said don’t!”

“Yunho why are you acting like this?!” asked Jaejoong, completely bewildered by the way Yunho is acting and acting him such questions and the knife on his hand still scaring the fuck out of him.

“You should stop seeing him!” Yunho dropped the knife on the bed and grabbed Jaejoong harshly by the arm. He pushed Jaejoong against his bed; his bruising grip on Jaejoong is making the latter hiss in pain. “Are you just playing with my feelings?” he asked desperately, his breath shaking in annoyance. He felt like Jaejoong wanted someone else instead of him. That can’t be, he thought. He believes that Jaejoong is his and will forever be his. “Were you just playing my feelings, huh Jaejoong?!”

“P-please s-s-stop…” Jaejoong pleaded as his lips trembled, the nervousness apparent in his voice. Why is Yunho acting like this? He has never seen him act like this before. “Yunho please stop.”

Yunho’s expression was a mixture of anger and jealousy.

He suddenly remembered what Changmin told him.

_He looks really scary._

“Yunho it hurts… p-please s-ss-top this.” he begged, trying to push Yunho away with all his might but the man above is just too strong.

“You’re playing my feelings Jaejoong!” Yunho the pissed man growled. “You’re hurting my feelings!”

“No, Yunho I don’t.” Jaejoong sobbed, tears were beginning to blur his vision. Why was this happening to him? Why is this happening to Yunho? Just when he’s ready to be with him for real, this all happens.

Jaejoong kicked Yunho’s stomach that made him fall into his back. He grabbed the chance to escape and ask for help. He stood up and ran to his door but Yunho was too fast.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“HELP!” Jaejoong screamed. He was pushed again by Yunho on his bed.

Yunho covered Jaejoong’s mouth with his palm and his other hand on Jaejoong’s neck. He took the knife beside Jaejoong and stabbed the man underneath him in the chest. He coughed blood and felt his arms weaken and his body limp; he wasn’t able to stop him anymore. Yunho repeated it several times, creating a very deep cut in his chest. Feelings of anger and jealousy clouding his mind. Blood oozed out from Jaejoong’s stabbed chest, the crimson liquid staining his bed sheets, blood still coming out from his mouth.

Jaejoong’s shirt soaking wet with his own blood, his body looked paler, paler than he ever was.

Yunho stared at Jaejoong’s lifeless body for a while and then immediately went to the kitchen to look for something. He rummaged around all of Jaejoong’s cupboards. After a minute or so of searching, he found a clear empty jar and went back on the room of the man he just killed.

He took of Jaejoong’s shirt and made the cut even longer and deeper. Longer and deeper enough to see his heart.

_Jaejoong’s heart._

Yunho took Jaejoong’s heart with his hand, taking it away from Jaejoong’s body. He smiles as he does it. Still smiling when he put his heart inside the jar. Blood dripping on the walls of the container.

Laughing as he looks at it. Yunho’s right hand is covered with blood.

“Your heart is mine Jaejoong-ah.” he placed the jar on the bedside table and sat beside Jaejoong’s body.

He hugged Jaejoong’s body and kissed his forehead, caressing Jaejoong’s cheeks with his bloodied hands. “I love you baby.” he sang as he rocked his body back and forth.

“You’re mine. Only mine.” he muffled on Jaejoong’s hair. “I love you so much baby.”

He won’t worry about chasing after him anymore. Yunho finally got Jaejoong’s heart.

 

☆☆★☆★

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> → I have no idea why this plot happened in my head :D My first time writing a fic like this so yeah.... Hope you some enjoyed reading this, maybe? Let me know your thoughts ♥


End file.
